oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Throne of Miscellania
Details Starting the quest Speak to King Vargas to begin the quest. He will agree to let you be ruler of the kingdom if you can marry either his daughter or son. Make peace with Etceteria and gain the support of the population. You can get to Miscellania with the longboat from Relekka or via fairy rings (code CIP) Marrying Note: For either option, do NOT change your gender at the Makeover Mage midway. If you do so, you'll have to do this part over. Princess Astrid Princess Astrid is the princess of Miscellania. If you are a male character this is who you need to marry. Speak to her a few times and agree with whatever she says. Then use the flowers on her and give them to her. Then use the "Dance" emote in her room. Speak to her a few more times then give her the bow, finally speak to her a bit more and agree with her. When she calls you dear use the "Blow Kiss" emote and use the ring on her and she will marry you. Prince Brand Prince Brand is the prince of Miscellania. If you are female this is who you need to marry. Speak to him and he will ask you if you like his poem. Use the clap emote. Then speak to him and agree with him a few times then give him the flowers. Speak to him again a few times and agree still and give him the cake. Continue talking and agreeing with him until he calls you My darling, then use the "Blow Kiss" emote and use the ring on him. He will then agree to marry you. Peace Deal Speak to Queen Sigrid of Etceteria and she will agree to a peace deal if King Vargas will accept Etceteria as an independent nation. Now Head back to Vargas he will agree if Etceteria changes its anthem. Speak to Queen Sigrid again she will agree if you can get a new anthem. To get a new anthem speak to Prince Brand and he will make an anthem. It is however awful, so before you return to Queen Sigrid, talk to Advisor Ghrim in the King's room and he will improve it. Sigrid will accept and will hand you over a peace treaty to be signed by King Vargas. King Vargas can't sign it with any old pen. So head to the north of Miscellania where you will find Derrik. Say you have an odd request for him. And he will make you a giant pen nib if you have an iron bar. Now use the nib with some logs and you now have a large pen. King Vargas can now sign the treaty! Public Support After the treaty and getting married you must now get the support of the public to be the new ruler. You will need the support of 75% of Miscellania to be the new ruler. You will start off with 25%.There's no need to empty your backpack when buidling support among your subjects as the resources you gather go directly to them not into your pack. Good Ways to Get Support. *Rake the Herbs and Flax outside the palace walls. 1% = 1.285 weeds *Mine Coal on the north side of Miscellania. 1% = 1.285 coal *Chop maple trees in the centre of Miscellania. 1% = 3 maples *Fish Tuna, Lobsters, or Swordfish by the docks of Miscellania. 1% = 1.285 fish (anykind) Even Better ways to lose it. *Kill Villagers, -5%. *Steal from stalls. After you have 75% of the public support talk to King Vargas and congratulations you have completed Throne of Miscellania! Reward *1 Quest Point *Management of Miscellania See Also *Heroes Quest *The Fremennik Trials *Royal Trouble Category:Quests